Fitting Ends
by None-Can-Compare-To-Us
Summary: When Melissa Walker entered the church, she didn't know what would be happening at the end of the day. Edward/OC, anti-Bella. Songfic to Taylor Swifts "Speak Now". REALLY FLUFFY. I blame country love songs for the fluffiness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Swift's song or Twilight. Those belong to their owners.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

Silently, Melissa walked into the chapel and took a seat. People passed by, not even noticing the solemn girl as she sat all alone at the end of a pew. Melissa intently looked down at the lap of her dull blue dress. It felt like so many years ago when her love had given the dress to her as a present for her fifteenth birthday. Before Bella came along with her goddamn "wonderful" smell.

_Edward…_

_I sneak in_

_And see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel…_

Melissa looked around the room when she heard a shout of laughter. Charlie Swan was grimacing as Mike and Tyler cracked jokes about the new family-to-be. Honestly, Melissa didn't see the joy that everyone felt about the marrying couple. But that was probably only because they didn't know what Bella had done to get what she wanted. Or maybe no one cared that a girl's heart was crushed when her love was seduced away.

Either way, Melissa didn't see a bright side to this matrimony. She smiled sadly to herself as she saw the utmost happiness on the faces of her friends and the families. If Edward only knew what was to come, then maybe he wouldn't have been so quick to believe Bella's lies. Melissa brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye quickly, knowing that deep in her heart Edward had always been too blinded by Bella's scent to have ever given her the time of day.

_And she,_

_Is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry…_

Melissa cringed as she heard Alice and Rosalie get yelled at by Bella. She listened as the bride scolded the two bridesmaids for "ruining" her makeup. As far as Alice had told her, Bella had begged for their help on her wedding day. She could clearly here the brides' ungraceful stomps from above her and glanced to her side.

There sat one of her best friends, Jasper Hale. He gazed forward with a slightly pained expression that Melissa had come to know and love, the image of her most loyal friend, next to Alice. Unfortunately for Jasper, this was a particularly emotional event for everyone, leaving the pain on his face to be quite real.

"She looks like a lopsided baguette." A small and amused smile broke through her saddened façade before dissolving into a watery smile. Slowly, Melissa felt a hand reach around her shoulders and stroke her upper arm, trying to send waves of calm and indifference over her. But nothing could soothe the heartache Jasper felt coming off her in waves.

_This… is…_

_Surely not what you thought it would be._

_I…_

_Lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say…_

"Does she really love him?"

"No, just lusts for his body and money."

The answer was immediate and precise, leaving no room for argument. Melissa could feel another small chunk of her heart break off at this news. So her love, Edward Cullen, was going to marry a woman who didn't even love him.

"Does he love her?"

Silence met her answer. Fearing the worst, her heart broke down more and more as she thought of the implications of her best friend's solemn silence. _Of course he loves her. I would never have a chance to be with someone as wonderful as him._

"No, just lusts for her blood."

Melissa's blonde head snapped up, looking to the vampire right next to her. A thousand thoughts swirled through her head about a possible future, but for her and Edward. Maybe it was selfish and maybe it wasn't for the best, but her mothers' words came to mind, making the girl's heart swell with hope.

"_Do what your heart tells you, and by golly, you're bound to end up happy sooner or later."_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now…_

Melissa snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone wiping away her running mascara. Glancing to her left, she returned Alice's soft smile and grabbed her hands before asking intently, "Would it work?"

Alice gave her a calculating look and suddenly became glassy-eyed. Melissa bit her lips, causing her pink lipstick to smear lightly and licked off any excess lipstick on her teeth. A mischievous light came back to Alice's eyes as the pixie-like girl regained consciousnesses and grasped the other pale girl's hands.

"Of course it would. You're you."

_Fun,_

_Gestures are exchanged,_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march…_

Suddenly, Alice and Jasper are gone from her side, leaving the pale, blonde girl startled. An elderly man sat down at the intricate organ at the head of the church and started playing bride's entering song. Deep and dark, the organ's notes interrupted the laughter and chatting that flowed through the chapel with the dreadful sense of suspense. Suddenly, Melissa couldn't wait for the wedding to near the close, but for entirely different reasons than what she had originally had.

Glancing up at the altar, Melissa faintly smiled at Alice and Jasper. Alice smiled back encouragingly and, despite the whirlwind of emotions, Jasper grimaced back to her. Before the standing crowds blocked her sight, green eyes came in contact with a pair of beautiful, smoldering topaz eyes. They held contact and Melissa felt the need to look away, but couldn't. The plea of love and regret in those gloriously golden eyes was more than enough courage for the girl to go on with a terrible plan.

_And I,_

_Am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By your lovely bride-to-be…_

Slinking back into the shadows of the people around her, Melissa tries to ignore the questioning stares around her. But, soon enough, no more attention is put on her, for the bride took that particular moment to enter the church.

It was a common knowledge in the town of Forks (and even the La Push reservation) that Bella had come and practically stolen Edward from Melissa on the first day of school. Many who liked Bella, such as Mike Newton and Angela Weber, thought that Edward and Melissa were never meant to be. People who didn't like Bella, who were Lauren Mallory and Leah Clearwater, thought that Bella was (frankly) a bitch and didn't deserve anything.

Only Melissa knew the real story about Bella's seduction and the heartache that went with seeing her love in another's arms.

_She floats down the aisle,_

_Like a pageant queen._

_But I, know,_

_You wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

Jasper had been right, Melissa concluded as she watched Bella settle her oddly laced dress on the steps of the altar. She smiled up at Edward while Alice and Rosalie fixed the dress on the steps. A harsh glare at two bridesmaids from the bride stopped them in their tracks, leaving Alice and Rosalie looking irritated as they stopped trying to make the dress look half-decent. Edward frowned at his brides' cruel behavior for a moment before quickly putting on his ever-charming crooked smile.

But Melissa saw that moment of disappointment and knew that crooked smile, having seen it so many times but it had always been directed at her. And that wasn't a genuine smile. She would bet all of her money and sanity on it. _How ironic_, Melissa thought vaguely to herself while trying to project her thoughts up to the altar, that she was not only betting everything on Edward's faked smile, but also on her crazy-ass plan.

The smile faltered and golden eyes darted to the back of the church for a second.

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now._

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You're time is running out,_

_And they said speak now…_

It deeply pained Melissa's soul when she had to watch Edward hold Bella's hand with all the love and care in the world, but she knew she would have her chance soon enough. The possibility of Edward hating her made Melissa's heart give a deadly squeeze, but it was now or never. And if Alice and Jasper were right, Edward and her would be happy together far away from here at the end of the day. All Melissa wanted was for Edward to hear her out, and if he wanted to marry Bella after she told him everything, she wouldn't shed a single tear.

Well, maybe a few…

_I hear the preacher say, _

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace"…_

_There's a silence,_

_There's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me…_

"If anyone objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Slowly, Melissa gulped down her fears and stood up, ignoring the gasps of the people sitting behind her. A creaking of wooden pews resounded through the church as everyone turned around to look at the young woman who would dare interrupt the biggest wedding the town of Forks had ever seen.

"I object."

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room,_

_But I'm only looking at you…_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

"Melissa…"

A velvety voice reached Melissa's ears. She closed her eyes before breathing deeply and talking so the whole church could hear her.

"Edward, you don't want to marry her-"

Bella snorted from up on the altar and rolled her eyes at Melissa, "Oh, come off it Walker. You're just jealous that you aren't the one who's up here on the altar." Suddenly, a surprisingly evil glare was directed at Bella from not only Rosalie and Alice, but from Edward himself. Melissa pushed forward with her confession as she locked eyes with the topaz eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Maybe I am jealous. But I know for a fact that I love Edward more than you ever could." Bella grew wide-eyed and opened her crimson mouth again to retort, but Melissa cut her off, "Don't try and deny it Bella because everyone knows it. Do you even know when he was born? What his favorite color is? What he wants to do with the rest of his life?"

"None of those things mean that I don't love him!"

"Yes, they do! You don't care about him enough to get to know him! All you ever talk about with him is being with him forever and you! You, you, you! You can't even answer the questions I just asked you!"

"Of course I can!"

"Then when is his birthday? His favorite color? His interests? Do you have any idea what his deep inner thoughts and secrets are, or are you still only focusing on his body and money?"

Bella stared shocked at the petite girl who now stood in the middle of the aisle. Black marks of teary mascara flooded down Melissa's pale face while she waited for Bella's answer.

It never came.

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the backdoor._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said speak now!_

"Edward, I know you love me. And I love you. And I know that Bella is beautiful and your 'singer,' but you don't need to condemn yourself to an eternity of her just because you lust after her, goddamn it!" Melissa cried as she watched Edward slowly walk towards her, "You don't love her and still you're going to torture yourself by marrying her!"

"No I'm not."

Melissa looked up blankly at his face, not being able to process what he just said as more tears streamed down her face. He grasped her hands delicately, before taking one hand to brush back one of her loose curls. She leaned into his cold hand as he glided his hand down her face and titled her head up towards his. She could feel his cold breath on her lips and gave another teary smile as he touched his lips to hers.

She could have laughed for joy at the wonderful sensation, but instead settled for kissing him back intently. Throwing her slender arms around his neck and hugging him close, Melissa broke the kiss as Edward twirled her around, laughing as he joined in. As he set her back down, the young couple kissed again, though this time is was much more slower and delicate.

They continued their reunion as shouts of outrage and shock could be heard around the church. People jumped out of their seats to get a better look while the pastor fainted, never having seen such a scandalous thing in his years of weddings. But above all the voices, one could be heard more distinctly.

_And you'll say,_

_Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the backdoor!_

"What! Edward, you can't marry her! She- She's-"

"She's perfect…"

Edward's smooth voice floated over Melissa's ears delicately, while she smiled at her once-again lover. Edward took Melissa's small hand in his and led her down the aisle and through the shocked crowd. Stopping just at the door of the chapel, Edward looked back at his family. They were all smiling, even Rosalie. The blonde vampire had a hand tightly woven around Bella's mouth and was restraining the red-faced and struggling ex-bride.

Edward looked down at Melissa and smiled his crooked smile. Quickly, he leaned down and captured the lips of the petite blonde. Drawing back from his pale and cold lips, Melissa tugged Edward out of the church, only stopping to give Bella what she deserved. Bella struggled harder against the immovable vampire when she saw the bird from Melissa.

Laughing, the new couple ran out of the church and into a cherry red convertible. Melissa grabbed her pale pink lipstick before running around to the back of the car quickly. Edward watched as his love scribbled quickly on the bumper of the car and started up the cars engine. As soon as Melissa had slid onto the leather seats and closed the door, their car took off down the road.

The crowd stood outside the church, watching in shock as the lovers drove away from them. Bella pushed her way to the front of the crowd and took off down the street after the car, screaming obscenities as she tried to run with her dress. Chuckles could be heard through the crowd at the ridiculous bride.

"Well, that went rather well." Alice stated cheerfully as she stood next to Jasper and the rest of her family. Carlisle smiled and shook his head before disappearing with his shocked wife and laughing son and daughter, who could barely contain their overwhelming laughs. Alice and Jasper watched with golden eyes as their brother and his love drove away through the trees, only catching a glimpse of the bumper before it disappeared, knowing that they wouldn't see the couple again for years to come.

"Just Eloped" was written clearly in pale pink lipstick.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows!_

_So glad you were around when they said,_

_Speak now…_

A/N: I'm so sorry for the sappy and fluffiness of this one shot but when I heard this song on youtube and heard about Breaking Dawn, I couldn't resist. And if you can't tell, I'm VERY anti-Bella. Plus, I don't like Stephanie Meyer, but please don't leave me flames because of my opinions. I won't even respond if you go all "TWILIGHT IZ TEH BESSSSTEST THING EVAR" or "BELLA IS AWSOME! GOOOOO BELA!" It just isn't worth my time.

But please leave a review! Criticism and advice is welcome.


End file.
